


Before I Go

by moonlitceleste



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitceleste/pseuds/moonlitceleste
Summary: "Ask: Do you do songfics if so can you do one where everyone abandons marinette because of lila to the song before I go by guy Sebastian and like she then leaves and becomes like a really famous fashion designer or singer and lila ends up in jail."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 313





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work in the Batfam but kinda failed at that aspect, so uh... if you're here for the crossover then sorry. I had so much fun writing this though! I rated it T for language, but there's nothing too bad.

_Just one more thing before I go_

_Before I let you take the throne_

_You go right and I stay left_

_And if you ever get too close_

_You'll know my name before I go_

Lila growled at the television screen as the crowd roared with joy at the announcement of Marinette’s name.

That was supposed to be _her_ onstage they were cheering for, not that designer brat. What was so great about her anyways? She was way too much of a goody-two-shoes to actually be nice. Lila knew she had to be hiding some big secret.

A pathetic baker’s daughter, now a so-called “superstar sensation?” That little gold-digging skank probably used her boyfriend’s money to claw her way to the top. She might even be blackmailing him—after all, why would someone as prestigious as Dick Grayson settle for her? Everyone was so enamoured with her innocent angel act that they were blind to her dark side.

Lila was the tiniest bit impressed by how the baker girl managed to pull the wool over everyone’s eyes. She followed in Lila’s footsteps and played the people around her like the dumb sheep they were, no doubt spinning stories about how she was the victim to make them pity her. What a _hypocrite_.

_They loved me then, they love you now_

_But don't forget there's one more round_

_Oh, the pain, I know it well_

_But it hasn't kept me down_

_You think you've got me figured out_

It had been so easy for Lila to take away Marinette’s friends.

A few sugary words and fake tears was all it took for them to stop panting after her like rabid animals and lay themselves at Lila’s feet. They practically _begged_ to serve her.

How annoying could the baker girl be to have a whole class turn on her that quickly? It was embarrassing, really.

The most fun part was seeing her devastation at losing her best friend, the stupid journalist who couldn’t even do her job correctly. Lila laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of her own lies, yet they seemed perfectly legitimate for someone who claimed to be a fact-checker.

The class’ dim-wittedness almost took away the fun of her manipulation game, but she couldn’t complain when the product was so much better. She got to see Marinette sit alone during lunch, miserable and pathetic. Every day she trudged into class with bags under her eyes, probably a result of bawling over her terminated friendships.

While the brat cried over her ripped sketchbooks, Lila got to fake sympathy and laugh about it when she returned home.

Lila had done it—she had broken Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

_You thought you had me_

_You thought that I was done, but_

_I'm stronger up against the ropes_

_I am a, a fighter_

_Before this fight is over_

_You'll know my name before I go_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_You'll know my name before I go_

This was all thanks to _fucking_ Ladybug. Fucking Marinette Dupain-Cheng, except Lila couldn’t _tell anyone_ those two were the same person because that bitch had put some voodoo spell on her.

She had been so close to getting her hands on those magical jewels, to finally achieving victory when the _perfect hero Ladybug_ had to screw it up.

Lila had done exactly what she needed to end Marinette’s career once and for all: she planted evidence of her stealing Gabriel Agreste’s designs. It was absolutely foolproof!

She even had Hawkmoth’s help, not that she needed it. He was only another pawn in her game. Once he obtained the Miraculouses, Lila would swoop in and snatch them from him.

When the goody-two-shoes didn’t react to her accusation, Lila should have known something was wrong. It should have been a warning, but she assumed the girl was tired of fighting. It was futile, anyways. All the odds were against her.

Lila wailed about Marinette’s horrendous actions, kicking her usual dramatics up a notch to appease the audience. Soon enough the competition was called off, the designer handed off to the police for questioning. Usually they wouldn’t be called in for something as trivial as this, but Hawkmoth needed this scandal to be big and Gabriel had the influence to make it happen.

Lila went home and slept peacefully, the realization that Marinette hadn’t turned into an akuma never crossing her mind.

_Just one more thing before I go_

_Before the final curtains close_

_There's no tellin' what comes next_

_But these tired hands will show_

_You'll know my name before I go_

_Just one more thing before the end_

_No, time has never been a friend_

_To the dreamer, to the lover_

_To the one who needs to wait_

_Now watch out kids, here it comes_

_I say when I am done_

In less than 24 hours after the competition, Lila was being dragged out of her house in cuffs and sent straight to jail.

Apparently, Ladybug had given the police force indisputable evidence that she was conspiring with Hawkmoth. No amount of tears or protesting could convince them to let her go.

Lila’s punishment was a lifetime in jail for a list of things she had done throughout her life, which traced back to childhood. There was no way she could bail or get out of it, especially since her most prominent crimes were aiding and abetting a terrorist and attempting to kill Paris’ “beloved hero” on multiple occasions.

She was thrown in a dingy prison cell in confinement, and no one spoke a word to her. The guards wouldn’t break no matter how hard she tried to bribe them or convince them of her innocence. It was _infuriating._

After what seemed like weeks of a mindless routine, a figure in red spandex stopped in front of Lila’s door. _Ladybug._

She growled and lunged at the heroine, vengeance on her mind and nothing else. The metal bars didn’t let her get any further.

 _“You,”_ she snarled, teeth bared in an animalistic way. “How did you know? I had that Dupain-Cheng girl! She’s a _mess_ now. How did you figure it out?”

Ladybug looked at her, gaze icy. Her next few words were slow and deliberate.

“I was never tired because I had spent the night crying, Lila. I was doing research to take Hawkmoth down.”

It took a few seconds for the words to register, but the moment they did Lila’s eyes widened in recognition. A mixture of white-hot rage and bone-deep loathing coursed through her veins, igniting her very core.

Marinette was so _stupid._ She just gave Lila the very information that could destroy her.

She opened her mouth, about to shout out her knowledge for the world to hear, but a warm tingling sensation washed over her body. The words didn’t come out.

Lila tried again.

_Marinette is Ladybug!_

Silence.

“What did you do to me?” she spat, then recoiled at the words that came out.

“Don’t bother,” Ladybug said, eyebrows set grimly.

She surveyed Lila for a few seconds, no doubt judging her disheveled state. It wasn’t _her_ fault the uniforms were so ugly—Lila would never choose such a revolting shade of orange for her jumpsuit.

“You didn’t have to lose the war.”

The words were a reference to the dispute that had occurred they had first met. They were accompanied with a look of pity.

Lila sneered in response, and the heroine gave her one last scrutinizing glance before turning away. She looked as if she wanted to say more but then walked out without another word.

The guards replaced her, and Lila was alone once more.

_You thought you had me_

_You thought that I was done, but_

_I'm stronger up against the ropes_

_I am a, a fighter_

_Before this fight is over_

_You'll know my name before I go_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_You'll know my name before I go_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_You'll know my name_

After Ladybug had stopped by, Lila seemed to realize her innocent guise wouldn’t work. She went into hysterics, screeching and clawing at her cell without restraint. She cursed to the heavens, swearing revenge on Marinette and Ladybug.

That all took place nearly a year and a half ago.

Now, Lila was still in jail.

She still hated Marinette Dupain-Cheng with a passion, but decided to put those feelings on the back burner in favor of playing the long game.

She started to mellow out and reduce her fits, in hopes that they’d slacken the guards around her. It seemed to work, since now she was living in a larger cell with a few other inmates.

Lila didn’t like them, but at least they didn’t try to talk to her.

They were currently gathered around a TV, watching some awards show performance, while she was on her bed, thinking of ways to escape.

That is, until the words “Marinette Dupain-Cheng” followed by a roaring crowd reached her ears.

She whipped around as fast as a snake, just in time to see the lights dim and her mortal enemy appear onstage in a fancy dress, holding a microphone.

She opened her mouth, looking directly into the camera, and angelic vocals spilled out.

_Just one more thing before I go_

_You thought you had me_

_You thought that I was done, but_

_I'm stronger up against the ropes_

_I am a, a fighter_

_Before this fight is over_

_You'll know my name before I go_

_Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

_You'll know my name before I go_


End file.
